


Hysterical Literature

by malikspayne



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Good literature, Just me adding to the small Jackrry collection, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism, it may be jack/harry although there's not really action between them sorryyyy, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikspayne/pseuds/malikspayne
Summary: Jack agrees to be part of a student film that is more than made out to be.





	Hysterical Literature

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head late one night before I went to bed. I had first discovered the Hysterical Literature videos a while ago and I thought, imagine Jack Lowden doing one of them? Utter filth I'm sorry.
> 
> If you don't know what the series of videos are, here is an example: (my favourite one to be honest) https://youtu.be/PQuT-Xfyk3o
> 
> They explore "feminism, mind/body dualism, distraction portraiture, and the contrast between culture and sexuality", but of course I had to put a little spin on it. 
> 
> I haven't written in months, so I know this is a little rushed but I had to get it out.

He’d agreed to do it only for an extra bit of money. He was just flicking through a newspaper when he saw an advert that said “Participants wanted for final year student film. £100 reward. Please contact Harry on 07324 112349” so he thought why not? He was a budding actor anyway so some more experience wouldn’t go a miss. 

Jack turned up to a block of flats in west London and was feeling a bit apprehensive. Are they filming inside the guy’s place? What if he was not made out to be who he was over the phone? The man had failed to give any details about the film apart from “it’s a newer take on reading literature and it’s in one take.” It sounded interesting to say the least, and easy? Harry had a sultry, languid voice which gave Jack the shivers, but people can be misleading like that. He buzzed for flat 14D and fidgeted with his ring on his pinkie finger until someone answered.

“Hello?” 

It was the same voice. “Um, hi. It’s Jack. I’m here for the student film?” 

“Brilliant. Come on up.” 

 

Jack made his way up to the 14th floor in the old rickety lift and took a second to compose before knocking on Harry’s door. The door opened to reveal a sight that had him taken aback for a second. Harry was handsome to say the least. Tall, chiselled and had a very striking smile. “Jack! Lovely to meet you,” he took Jack’s hand in a firm grasp, “come inside and make yourself at home.” 

Harry’s flat was very bright and homely, with a lot of succulents and prints, not surprising at all. “It’s a nice place you’ve got here.” Harry guided him over to the couch to make him feel more comfortable. Jack was still fidgeting with his ring.

“Thank you! I’ve not been here for that long but I’ve tried to make it as cosy as I could.” 

“You’ve done a sterling job of that.” Jack smiled, blushing slightly as Harry’s eyes never left his.

“Listen,” Harry scooted a bit closer to Jack, “I know I never told you much about my project but I prefer to just do it in person. It’s, uh… a bit intense.” Jack swallowed. “Basically, it’s called Hysterical Literature and it explores the beauty of the orgasm whilst appreciating good literature. If you are up for it, you’ll be coming on camera. You don’t have to do it, but it would be a massive help to me and uh, I’m already almost certain it would be a stunning piece of film.” 

Jack took a sharp intake of breath. “Wow, okay.” He stared down at his hands whilst he tried to process what Harry was asking of him. “How will this happen exactly?” 

“One of my rooms is a studio so we’ll film it in there. How comfortable are you with vibrators?” He was so nonchalant asking such a personal question to some  
.  
Luckily Jack did have some experience. But on camera? That’s a whole different story. And with a gorgeous man like Harry who he’d just met watching him get off? He was already having palpitations “Uh, I do own a couple myself.” 

“That’s good, obviously I’ll be giving you a brand new one to use and you can keep it afterwards – call it an extra incentive.” Harry giggled, trying to lighten the mood to make Jack feel at ease. 

Jack looked up at Harry again and smiled, “This may not be easy for me to begin with but I’ll help you with your project. How long do I have to prepare?”

Harry squeezed Jack’s knee and let out a large whoop. “Thank you so much! You have no idea how much you’re helping me with this. I’ll give you all the time you need to get as comfortable as possible. The aim is for you to really let go and highlight the rollercoaster of emotions during such a beautiful act.” 

Harry got up and dashed out of the room, leaving Jack for a second to slump against the couch and question what he was about to do. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” He whispered.

“So I’ve got two dildos you can choose from,” Harry walked back in holding the two colourful toys with a big grin on his face, “which would you prefer?”  
Jack’s face heated again. “Uh, I’ll use the smaller pink one.” 

“Excellent choice! Now I’ll leave you two alone to get acquainted. The bathroom is just down the hall and the second left. Lube is in the small set of drawers under the sink. Take as long as you need, I’ll just be setting up the studio.” Harry passed the toy into Jack’s clammy hand.

“Thanks… see you in a bit.” Jack walked down the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom which was also very bright and homely, with various candles and plants dotted around it. He let out a giant breath and his hands were shaking slightly.

 

He looked in the mirror and tried psyching himself up. “Pull yourself together Jack. You’ve got this. Focus on the task at hand and not Harry’s annoyingly handsome face.”  
He started rummaging through the set of drawers and found… a lot of lube. Strawberry, cherry, chocolate, you name it, it was there. Jack felt his jeans tighten a little. Harry must really love his sex. After much debate, Jack went with the strawberry flavour, standard. He decided the best position for him was to kneel on the furry bathroom mat and lean over the bath edge, so he yanked his jeans off and got down on the floor, dildo and lube in hand. “Right, let’s get started then.” 

To be fair, he hadn’t loosened himself up in a while and stuck with quick wanks in the shower in his single life, so it was good to finally spend some time doing it again. He drizzled a decent amount of lube on one finger to start with, the artificial strawberry smell filling his nostrils. He leaned over the bath and was slow to begin with, hissing as the cold lube made contact with his skin. He reached one knuckle, and then the second, building up a steady rhythm. It was nice, but obviously not satisfactory. 

Once he was comfortable, he inserted the second finger, feeling more pleasure and letting out quiet, repetitive moans. What a sight to behold this was. He imagined Harry catching him like this if he hadn’t locked the bathroom. Open and ready for him. A panting mess. “Fuck.” His cock was filling up quicker than anticipated.

His arm was starting to ache because of the angle but he kept thrusting his fingers in and out, eager to add a third. He took his fingers out to coat them in more lube, just so he was sure the third would go in easily. He moaned louder as he built up a quicker rhythm, his cock starting to leak over the bathroom mat. “Shitshitshit-“ He was getting carried away but he didn’t want to come before the filming, so he slowed down a little, edging himself slightly. He knew this would make a bigger impact on screen. 

His hair was sticking to his forehead due to the sweat, he looked like an absolute mess. He decided that that was enough and he should be comfortable with the pink dildo up his ass for the foreseeable future. 

Jack coated it in lube too and it was then he realised there were no buttons or anything on it to control the vibrations. Would Harry be doing that? Shit. He slowly inserted it, letting out a shaky breath. It filled him up nicely, just slightly pressing on his prostate which he knew would drive him mad till he came. 

He cleaned himself up quickly, lube dripping down his legs and quickly scrubbed at the bathroom mat. Harry didn’t need to know he leaked on that. He put on his jeans and stood up, quickly inspecting his appearance. His cheeks had a tint of red and his hair was still sweaty, so he pushed it back. There was a dull throb in his pants that he knew wouldn’t go away, so he took a couple of deep breaths, and went to re-join Harry. 

 

Jack stepped into a darker room which was obviously the studio. There were black sheets hanging around the room, some bright lights and a single table and chair in the middle.  
“Jack! How are you feeling? Prepped and ready to go?” 

Jack coughed and nodded, the bright lights making him more flushed and slightly anxious. “Shall I just-“ and he pointed to the seat. 

“Yeah go ahead! I’ll give you a little briefing. I’m giving you Measure for Measure by Shakespeare to read during this and yes, I’ll be in control of the vibrations. Don’t worry – I’m gentle at first but once I see you’re getting closer I will ramp it up a little bit. I want to see you lose control, Jack. It might be intimidating doing this in front of someone and a camera, but I’m only here capturing the beauty of it. Let go to your hearts content.” 

Jack fiddled with the copy of the book Harry gave him and snorted, “can’t believe I’m about to come on camera. Let’s get this over with, eh?”

“So basically I’ll get you to read some of Angelo’s monologues which I have marked out. Shakespeare is about to get sexy! Are you ready? At the beginning, just introduce yourself and say what you are going to read. I’m just going to put the vibrator on now.” Harry fetched the remote and pressed one of the buttons. 

Jack slightly jumped at the dull vibrators but he could deal with this for now. “Good?” Harry stood behind the camera, his bright eyes fixated on him. Jack nodded and Harry started recording, giving a quick thumbs up. 

He looked into the camera, “my name is Jack, and today I’ll be reading excerpts from Measure for Measure by William Shakespeare.” His accent was coming out thicker and slightly shaky. God knows how long he would last. He didn’t want to think about Harry focusing all his attention on him otherwise he’d be gone in no time. 

“’Tis one thing to be tempted Escalus;  
Another thing to fall. I do not deny  
The jury, passing on the prisoner’s life,  
May in the sworn twelve have a thief or two  
Guiltier than him they try-“ 

This was okay so far, however his cock which was still hard from earlier was leaking again, making it slightly uncomfortable for him. His underwear was going to be ruined. He didn’t dare look up at Harry. 

“What’s open made to justice,  
That justice seizes. Who knows the laws  
That thieves do pass on thieves? ‘Tis very pregnant.  
The jewel that we find, we stoop and take’t,  
Because we see it; but what we do not see,  
We tread upon, and never think of it.” 

A small moan was punched out of him. Did Harry just turn the vibrations up? Jack wasn’t expecting that so soon. Fuck. He maybe isn’t going to last long. His grip on the book got tighter, knuckles turning white. 

“You may not so extenuate his offence  
F-for I have had such faults; but rather tell me,  
When I, that censure him, do so offend,  
Let mine own judgement pattern- ahhh, out my death,  
And nothing come in partial. Sir…. he m-must die.” 

A trickle of sweat slid down the side of his face. He was proper burning up now, he must’ve looked like an absolute debauched mess. Harry would have to edit the fuck out of the film. There was no room to breathe, with the constant pressure on his prostate. His jeans were sticking to his legs, mind going slightly hazy. He took a few breaths and turned to the next piece of dialogue. 

“What’s this, what’s this? Is this her fault, or mine?  
The tempter or the tempted- fucking hell!”

Harry was a little shit, turning up the intensity again. Jack dropped his head to the table, panting loudly and trying not the let go so soon. They were only a few minutes in god dammit. He was so fucking wet it was embarrassing. This was relentless. He tried to focus yet again, words slightly blurry on the page. 

“Who sins most, ha?  
Not she; not doth she t-tempt; but it is I,  
That, lying by, oh god, the violet in the sun,  
Do as the carrion does, not as the flow’r,  
Corrupt with virtuous season-“

Jack let out a small laugh. He accidentally gave in and looked at Harry and immediately regretted it. He’d never seen such a hungry stare. Did he just adjust himself? Oh god. Was he really having that effect on Harry? He felt himself leak again and this edged him closer to breaking point. 

“Can it be  
That modesty may more betray our sense  
Than woman’s l-lightness? Having waste ground e-enough,  
Shall we desire, oh fuck, to raze the sanctuary and pitch our evils there? O, fie, fie, FIE!” 

He could feel himself losing it, the moans just spilling out of his mouth now. He wanted to throw his head back and ride it out, but tried to stop himself until at least this monologue was over. Could he get that far? Maybe with great difficulty. 

“…What dost thou, or what art thou, Angelo?  
Dost thou desire her foully f-for those things  
That make her good? O, let her brother live  
Thieves for their robbery have.. ahhhhh fuck fuck fuck, authority,  
When judges steal themselves. What, do I- I love her?  
That I desire to speak again,  
And feast upon her eyes? What-“

His hands shot out to grip the table, he was so fucking close he could feel it, his hips moving in their own accord. He was trying so hard to edge himself a bit more and not give in to the pleasure quite yet. 

“W-what, do I love her,  
That I desire to hear her speak again,  
And feast upon her eyes? What is’t I dream on?  
O cunning enemy, that, to catch a saint,  
With saints dost bait thy hook! Jesus fucking Christ- I can’t” 

Harry remained silent, but knew that he was devouring the unholy sight in front of him. Jack was barely being coherent now, basically panting out the dialogue with a mixture of sinful moans that reverberated around the room. He was basically riding the vibrator now, absorbing the waves of pleasure.

“Most d-dangerous  
Is that temptation that doth goad us on  
To sin in loving virtue. Never could the strumpet,  
With… with- fuck, with all her double vigour, art and nature-“

And then Harry decided to ramp it up again, earning a shout from Jack that would stick in his head for a long time. He was almost fucking there. His breathing out of control. 

“Once stir my temper; but this virtuous maid  
Sub-subdues me quite. Ever till now, holy fucking shit-  
When men were fond… I smiled, and wondered how.” 

The vibrations hit their most intense which was like an absolute punch in the gut. The absolute most pleasurable punch in the gut. 

He threw his head back and finally lost that control, hands almost making a dent in the table from gripping it so hard, moaning so loudly the neighbours will probably complain and hips riding the chair madly. He was coming for what felt like days, pleasure passing all the way up his spine and through every vein and making the biggest mess in his underwear – but in that moment he did not care. He’d never felt anything like it and made a quick vow to come untouched more often. 

“Holyshit – holy fucking shit.” He panted, shaking with the aftershocks. And the vibrator was still on, he was quickly going to get oversensitive. “I- shit.” He laughed, not able to make eye contact with Harry quite yet. 

The pleasure quickly turned white hot, his body tingling. “Uh, the v-vibrator, can you-“ 

“Fuck I’m sorry,” Harry scrambled to turn it off, “I just… couldn’t fucking look away.” He definitely had a hard on. 

It took a short while for Jack to come back to his senses after having the most intense orgasm ever. The come in his boxers was cooling down, making him grimace at the feeling. “So- uh, how was that?” 

“It was… fucking beautiful, honestly. I’ve never seen a man lose control quite like that. The way you just… rode it out. Fucking hell.” Harry ran a hand through his hair, clearly very affected by the sight that just unfolded in front of him. 

“Well, uh, thank you. Can I go and take this thing out my ass now? And possibly get a spare pair of boxers? I don’t fancy going home in these soiled things.” Jack let out a little laugh. 

Harry coughed, “Of course! Let me get some for you.”

Jack was about to step into the bathroom with clean boxers in hand, “I’ll let you take care of that problem downstairs.” He nodded towards Harry’s still prominent hard on. “Good to know I have that effect on a guy like you,” and he went to get changed, Harry’s face beetroot red. 

Freshly showered, Jack walked back into the living room where Harry was lying on the couch, also looking slightly debauched. He definitely took care of that problem quickly then. Jack did not dare to think of what Harry would look like getting off. He probably thought about him. Christ. There was a slight feeling of awkwardness after properly processing what just happened but that quickly left the room when Harry spoke. 

“Let me take you out on a date.” 

Jack was slightly taken aback, “Haven’t we gone past that stage already?” He laughed. “But sure, just don’t film anything this time though. You’ve gotten enough from me.” Harry smirked.


End file.
